


Thumpety Thump Thump (Look at Frosty Go)

by SLCKat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLCKat/pseuds/SLCKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco always manages to forget Harry was raised by Muggles... And then something always happens to remind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thumpety Thump Thump (Look at Frosty Go)

**Author's Note:**

> Whilst browsing old GoogleDocs, I found this gem. Most likely written for an old RP board Christmas gift, but it's been a LONG time. However, it wasn't a terrible story, so why not?

The benefit of always having a white Christmas far outweighed all of the downsides. Who cared that the roads were closed, the railways shut down, and the owl post wouldn't deliver? There was snow. Glorious piles of powdery white that could be used for a hundred and one different things.

The fact that the first thing Harry and Draco ever used snow for was attempting to kill each other with bits of ice was completely irrelevant and was never talked about. Ever. Unless Draco was feeling particularly vindictive. Which was pretty much always.

"Harry. Haaaaaaarry. Remember that time you shoved ice chips in my face? You could have left a scar."

Harry did his best to resist the urge to dump his cup of hot cocoa on Draco's perfectly coiffed hair. The fact that Draco's head was currently resting on his chest helped with resisting that urge, because burning skin on one's chest is never pleasant. That and he didn't want to damage his latest Weasley sweater.

But really.

“I'm the last person you should be complaining about facial scars to, Malfoy,” Harry returned, mimicking the patented Draco Malfoy Tone of Disdain. “However, since you're not good for much else, I guess it is a good thing that your face wasn't damaged. At least you're pretty.”

Draco scoffed and pinched the inside of Harry's thigh. “Rude, Potter.”

Harry smiled at Draco's tone, kissing the top of his head. “Okay, okay. Get off. We need to actually do something today, you know.”

“Oh? News to me. Its snowing. That means we can sit on this sofa in front of the fire, summoning hot cocoa until we fall asleep, and, if it is still snowing when we wake up, we can repeat until the snow stops and there is something worth doing,” Draco replied, snuggling into the warmth of Weasley sweater and Harry. “Also, this sweater? Must go. As soon as I have the energy to move.”

“Lazy sod,” Harry said fondly, setting his mostly empty mug of cocoa on the side table and standing quickly, effectively dumping Draco in the floor. The blonde made a rather delightful squeak when he hit the floor, and Harry couldn't help but giggle.

“That was not fair, Potter. I'll get you for that,” Draco growled, pushing himself up off the rug and brushing bits of lint and twigs from the firewood off of his trousers.

“You have to catch me first, Malfoy,” Harry taunted, grabbing his cloak, hat and scarf and darting through the front door of their (very respectable) cottage, out into the snow. He stood in the middle of the lawn for a moment, just breathing in the scent of ice and the low-growing evergreens that bordered their property.

Harry had always loved winter and the snow, even during his rather unfortunate childhood at Privet Drive, when his only exposure to the snow had been shoveling it out of the driveway.

“UGH. I hate you, Potter. There is snow in my EVERYTHING.”

He turned to see Draco on the front stoop, swathed in layers of sweaters, scarves, his fur-lined cloak and a pair of gloves. Not to mention...

“Draco, I can't believe you still have that stupid hat,” Harry taunted with a chuckle.

“Oh shut up, Harry. Its warm,” Draco said, frowning at him. “Why are we outside? It is so delightful back in there.”

“Oh hush, Malfoy, and help me build a snowman. I have an idea,” Harry replied, beginning to roll a football-sized snowball around the front lawn, building it up until it was a rather respectable size.

“You know you can do that with magic...” Draco commented, leaning against one of the pillars that framed the entryway to their home.

“No fun that way! Come on, Draco, don't be such a prat and help me!” Harry said, loosely packing a snowball and flinging it in Draco's direction before returning to the task at hand.

Draco ducked. “Oi! None of that!” he griped, stepping off the porch. “Now... what do I do?”

Somehow, Harry managed to explain how to build a snowman the “Muggle” way without too many snarky comments from his partner and, within the hour, they had built a rather large, slightly crooked snowman with twig arms, coal-brick buttons, a carrot nose and button eyes. Draco ceremoniously draped one of his old Slytherin scarves around the snowman's neck then stepped back to survey their handiwork.

“Perfect!” he declared. “Even if it is a bit wonky.”

“Only because of the scarf,” Harry said, pulling Draco into a sideways hug. “But I suppose I can live with it.”

“You already do,” Draco replied, nudging Harry in the side.

Harry smiled. “Yes, I suppose I do.”

He grinned at Draco, then remembered something. “Hey, Draco. Give me your hat for a minute.”

Draco's hands immediately went to his head, smashing the hat flat to his skull. “Oh no. I don't know what you're planning, but you can't have my hat. I've had this hat for a long time, longer than you know and you cannot. have. my. hat.”

Harry rolled his eyes, grabbed Draco's sides where he knew he was ticklish, and waited until Draco had released his head before snatching the hat. He pulled his wand from his cloak pocket and, after a moment of deliberation, cast a quick charm on it.

He cast a smile in Draco's direction before plopping the hat on top of the snowman.

Which immediately growled and tried to grab him with its twiggy arms.

Harry's seeker reflexes were the only thing that kept him from losing a good chunk of his Weasley sweater to the apparently quite angry snowman. He darted away from it, moving towards Draco.

“Potter, what in Merlin's name did you do?” Draco screeched, fumbling for his wand.

“What? You've never heard Frosty the Snowman?” Harry yelled back, trying to think what kind of counter-charm to use as the snowman began advancing on the pair, growling louder and louder.

“Heard what?!”

“It's a Christmas carol!”

“I don't even want to know. Just make it stop!”

“Um... OI!” Harry grabbed Draco's sleeve, pulling him out of the snowman's reach and moving towards the door to get inside and away.

“I really, really hate you so much right now, Harry,” Draco said, glaring at him and shooting spells at the snowman. “Fix this. Fix this now.”

“I have no idea how!” he replied, scrabbling for the door handle.

“Are. You. Serious. Ugh. I keep forgetting you were RAISED BY MUGGLES,” Draco bit out, shoving the door and pushing inside, dragging Harry in after him. He slammed the door behind them, snapping part of the snowman's twig arm in the door.

“What charm did you use, idiot?” he asked, poking Harry in the sternum with one gloved finger.

“Um... I made one up?”

Draco smacked Harry in the side of the head, knocking his hat off.

“Ow, Draco!” Harry yelped before bending to retrieve his hat.

He and Draco stared at it for a second before meeting each other's eyes.

“We are idiots,” Harry said, waving the hat at Draco. “I spelled the hat. We need to just get it off the snowman!”

“No, you're an idiot for doing this in the first place,” Draco replied, making a face at Harry. “And you've ruined my hat.”

“Consider it your Christmas present, Draco. That hat was a crime,” Harry replied, peeking out the front window. The snowman was pacing in front of the door, searching for a way in.

“Okay, so we get the hat and the snowman should be back to normal, right?” Draco asked quietly, shoving Harry out of the way to see what the snowman was up to.

“Should wor---”

As Harry was speaking, the glass of the window blew inward, the snowman scraping its way inside the parlor. Harry and Draco let out very manly shrieks and pelted into the living room, followed by the snowman.

“Get the hat, moron!” Draco yelled, ducking behind the couch.

Harry cast a quick summoning spell, snatching the hat just as the snowman made its way into the living room. The snowman immediately became inert, and Harry threw the hat into the fireplace, just to be safe. As the smell of burning wolverine pelt filled the room, the snowman apparently decided this was the perfect place to spontaneously melt, and Draco found himself covered in icy water containing bits of grass and twigs.

He shrieked and jumped up from behind the house, his clothes and hair plastered to his body. “SWEET MERLIN!” he yelled. “HARRY!!!!!”

Harry just let out a string of relieved giggles, flicking his wand at Draco and casting a drying spell, followed quickly by a warming spell. He stepped around the spreading puddle of the snowman and pulled Draco into a hug, which the other man grudgingly returned.

“Hate you, Harry. Hate you so much,” he muttered into his chest.

Harry smiled, kissing the top of his head. “Merry Christmas, Draco.”


End file.
